Un jour spécial titre provisoire
by CAndyAlic3
Summary: Tout commencait si bien... je n'ai encore aucune idée de la fin je l'avoue..lol


« Salut ! » me dit une petite voix à l'oreille.

Je me retournai.

« Salut !

Vous avez bien dormi ?

Moui… Si on oublie que je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit avec la main toute engourdie ! »

Il sourit.

« Et vous trouvez ça drôle ! » m'exclamai-je. « C'est à cause de vous si j'avais la main engourdie ! »

« Ah bon ? » demanda-t-il faussement, toujours en souriant. Je commençai à sourire aussi.

« Vous dormiez dessus ! »

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« J'en suis sincèrement navré… »

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

« Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu avais bien dormi… ! » dis-je.

« Avec toi dans mes bras, merveilleusement bien ! Excepté que tu avais les pieds froids !

J'ai toujours eu les pieds froids ! Et puis, tu sers à ça aussi ! A me réchauffer et à me protéger des démons !

Il sourit et m'attira sur lui. Il écarta une de mes mèches et m'embrassa sur la joue. Puis il me regarda longuement, comme il le faisait souvent, avec un regard qui disait « Tu sais que je t'aime toi ». Et moi je le regardai et mon regard lui disait « Je sais, mais pas aussi fort que moi » alors son regard me demandait « Ah oui ? Tu va voir si je t'aime autant que toi tu m'aimes ! » Et là il m'embrassait dans le cou, léchant délicatement ma peau. Alors je gloussais et me débattais gentillement.

« Orlando arrête ! »m'exclamai-je soudain.

« Quoi ? »

Je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres. On frappait à la porte.

« Et merde ! » murmura Orlando. « OUI ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur la tête de Julian.

« Heu.. Bonjour !

« Salut ! » répondis-je. « Que fais-tu là ? Il n'est que 8 heures et je n'ai pas école que je sache !

Eh bien Morphéus m'a donné l'ordre de réveiller tous les P.O. (Premier Ordre).

Pourquoi ? » demanda Orlando.

« J'en sais rien… Je vous conseille juste de vous lever.

OK, on va se lever. » répondit-il.

« Bien. Alors à plus tard… »

Dès que la porte se referma, je tournai la tête vers Orlando, toujours sous moi, et nous éclatâmes de rire.

« Tu as vu la tête qu'il faisait ! Peut-être qu'il a cru qu'on couchait ensemble ! » dis-je.

« C'est malin ! Tout le monde va le savoir maintenant ! » ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire.

« Savoir quoi ?

Qu'on l'a fait… »

Je me jetai sur lui avec une fausse fureur et nous fûmes secouer d'un fou-rire. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Nous riâmes tellement fort que j'en avais mal aux côtes. Je roulai sur le côté pour le laisser respirer et dans mon élan je tombai du lit, attrapant la couverture au passage. La porte s'ouvrit et Colin entra. Il me vit d'abord, à terre enroulée dans la couverture et écroulée de rire, puis son regard remonta sur le lit et vit Orlando qui se tenait les côtes tellement il riait. Un large sourire illumina le visage de Colin.

« Pire que des gosses ! » dit-il affectueusement avec une pointe d'envie.

J'essayai de me calmer.

« S-S-A-L-U-U-T…!"réussis-je à dire, un éclat de rire entre chaque lettre.

Orlando rit encore plus fort en voyant ma tentative et je ris de plus belle.

« Bon je venais juste voir si vous étiez au courant de quelque chose, mais apparemment ça va être dur de parler… » fit Colin en souriant toujours. « Sur ce, je vous laisse ! »

Et il sortit.

Dix minutes plus tard, c'est le temps que nous mîmes pour nous arrêter de rire, nous étions dans la salle de bain. Orlando se rasait pendant que je passais de l'état « En sous-vêtements » à « habillée ». Quand il eut fini son rasage, je m'approchai par derrière, caressai son visage et posa un baisé sur sa joue.

« Tu me laisses la place maintenant ? » demandai-je tendrement.

« Voilà l'objet de tant d'attention… » me dit-il malicieusement en s'écartant.

Je me rafraîchis et me coiffai pendant qu'il enfilait un pantalon et un T-shirt. Enfin nous sortîmes et allâmes rejoindre les autres au réfectoire qui était bondé.

« Voilà les inséparables ! » s'exclama Johnny lorsque nous nous assîmes à côté de lui à notre table habituelle.

« Bonjour Jy ! » répondis-je.

« Salut Johnny ! » fit Orlando.

« Eh ! Mon bisou ! » s'indigna Johnny.

« Non merci ! » répondis Orlando.

« Pas toi ! » dit-il.

Je me penchai vers Johnny et n'eut le temps que d'effleurer sa joue car il avait tourné la tête et mes lèvres se retrouvèrent sur les siennes.

« Tricheur ! » m'exclamai-je en le repoussant.

« Désolé » dit-il avec un petit sourire niais « J'en avais très envie ! »

Je regardai Orlando, qui n'avait rien vu, heureusement car sinon il se serait empressé de poser violemment sa main sur le visage de son idole.

« T'as de la chance ! » dis-je à Johnny.

Il fit son petit sourire malicieux et continua à manger en me regardant. Orlando se tourna vers moi.

« Que mangez-vous my lady ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Comme d'hab my gentleman ! » répondis-je.

« Une tournée de Chocopops pour ces enfants » déclama Colin en se mettant entre nous deux et en nous tendant un bol à tous les deux. « Comme d'hab !

Je vous remercie my lord ! » dis-je en prenant un bol débordant de Chocopops.

« Moi de même ! » ajouta Orlando.

Colin s'inclina légèrement, imitant un majordom.

« Bon je vois que maintenant vous savez parler… » dit-il. « Alors, vous savez quelque chose ?

Négatif. » répondis Orlando.

Colin fit une petite moue.

« J'aurai voulu en savoir plus… Tant pis !

Néo n'est pas là ? » demandai-je.

« A vrai dire, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve… Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui.

Dommage…

Mangez, maintenant ! J'ignore si nous en auront encore l'occasion plus tard !

Puis il tourna les talons et quitta le réfectoire.

« Pfff ! » soupirai-je. « 'il' ne savait pas faire ça pendant l'école au lieu d'un samedi ! »

J'eus pour toute réponse une cuillère pleine de Chocopos dans la bouche. Orlando riait et reprenais déjà un nouveau chargement. J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire d'arrêter qu'elle fut de nouveau pleine. Je me résignai.


End file.
